Feelings
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: 'Her heart would always be his.' - postwar/spoilers/SasuSaku/fluffy at the end.


**Feelings  
Anime: **Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto's.  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **'Her heart would always be his.'  
**Spoilers/chapter: **Yes. Chapter 680. **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT**.

* * *

He had told Naruto that he did not care about her or her sensei. She heard it directly from him. The war was over, sure, and that was a thing to be happy about, but how could she be happy when—just moments ago—her fears from her childhood had been confirmed. _He did not care_. But she always knew this, did she not? Ever since she was thirteen. … Even when she had confessed to the boy that—still—held her heart.

It pained her.

So much.

Tears had threatened to fall when Sasuke had said that, and they did gather. But she picked up her strength and did not allow them to fall. Why should she give up her tears for someone like him? It was stupid. So stupid. He obviously did not care. But Sakura knew that when she returned to a place where no one would see her, that she would cry her little heart out. … She felt heartbroken. _Again_.

Why did Sasuke's words always have such a huge effect on her? The way that he talked to her—oh, so coldly—and the way he glared at her. Sakura looked away from the boys she had been staring at for the last fifteen minutes. … She had given up. No, not on him. Well, not _just _on him.

Her heart would always be his.

What she gave up on was the fact that he may have cared. Even if it were just a little. That would have meant the _entire _world to her. But he basically spat in her face. … If it were up to him, he would have just let her fall under the effects of the infinite tsukiyomi. Same with Kakashi.

Naruto was the only one that was important.  
The only one that was strong enough.  
And the only one who could _truly _understand him.

That was how it was. How it always will be. At least in her mind.

.

.

.

"What are you going to do now," Naruto asked, "teme?"

Sasuke had not really thought of that. To be honest, he did not expect to see himself surviving the war. Sure, he wanted to become Hokage—so he can change the village—but he was sure that he would not be able to do so. … He did not exactly have the _greatest _track record, and he could not waltz into a village and take over.

He needed respect and trust to do that.

"Dunno," Sasuke responded.

It was an honest answer. Even someone as dense as Naruto could tell. So, the blond Uzumaki dropped it and walked over to Sakura.

… Speaking of which.

The Uchiha noted the look of disdain on the girl's face. Something was up. Although, the Uchiha would not go and ask her what the hell was going on in front of people. That would make it _seem _like he cared.

And it did not help that Naruto had hit the nail on the head – Sasuke would have protected both her and his ex-sensei, even if it had of killed him.

"Sakura-chan—" Naruto stopped, "Hey! What's wrong!?"

… Even the dobe noticed something. Sasuke cautiously walked over as well, to see what the total fuss was about. Upon closer inspection of the roseate, he noted that she looked as if she had been crying. Why?

"N—Nothing!" She said, giving him a bright (_fake…_) smile, "I'm just happy we won the war!"

Uchiha Sasuke tilted his head, not believing her for a second. However, he became aggravated when she ignored him, even though he had _bothered _to be near them. Sasuke _nearly _snorted aloud at the thought, but kept it low key, as Kakashi had a murderous look in his eyes.

'_Tch… stupid_,' Sasuke thought to himself, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Uh… Okay, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, giving her a toothy beam.

The blond then realized something and pounced off to the left. Everyone watched for a moment before he disappeared from their line of sight. Kakashi then returned his murderous glare back onto the broody Uchiha.

"Sasuke," the silver-haired jonin stepped forward, "what is it you're planning to do now?"

"Hn. Dunno," same honest answer as before.

"Are you…" Sakura swallowed, "coming back?"

The Uchiha turned his head, but nodded nonetheless. He would return to Konoha, and become Hokage. That was his goal now.

"Aa," he nodded his head, his raven bangs falling into his eyes once more, "I want to become Hokage, and this is the only way to achieve it."

"Fine…" Kakashi swallowed.

Sasuke did not make any mention of the way that Kakashi had seemed to have hesitated, and that he was—from the look of things—not happy with the last Uchiha's words. Although, said Uchiha did not give a crap whether or not his sensei liked his decisions or not.

Sakura then looked at the silver-haired jonin, "Ano… do you have any injuries that you want me to heal?"

The copy ninja sighed, dropping his head, "Nah. What's the point? We're not really the ones who did the fighting. Go and ask Naruto though. … Although, he'll probably be with the pretty Hyuuga(**1**) he was worried about earlier."

The roseate wanted to laugh. So she did. It was a honey smooth sound, coming from the happiness she felt for Naruto. That idiot deserved someone like Hinata. And said woman deserved someone like the idiot. Either way, it is a win-win for the both of them. If they do end up together, they will get a lot of positives from one-another. Hinata could quieten down Naruto, and Naruto can boost Hinata's confidence. They both brought a lot to the table, the both of them being kind souls and having the same nindo. They really were extremely similar.

"I think I'll wait 'till he collapses on the ground, Kaka-sensei," the roseate said, beaming for real this time.

Sasuke felt a little left out. He did not understand why Sakura and Kakashi were so happy that Naruto was talking to some Hyuuga—of which, the stuck-up Uchiha did not remember the name of said woman—and why that was so _good_.

"Sheesh," the masked-nin yawned, "C'mon, Sakura. I think it's time we leave ourselves. Let's grab the war's hero before he runs off, alright?"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement and cast a sideways glance to her ex-teammate, "Are you coming too?"

"Hn," Sasuke shook his head.

What was the point in walking with them? Naruto would chew his ear off. Kakashi would be silent. And Sakura, well… that one was hard to tell. Plus, he had to go and talk to the members of his own team—Taka—and see what they wanted to do. Then there was the fact of the Raikage, and whether or not he will just let Sasuke leave and head back to Konoha.

… In simpler words, he had a lot to do.

.

.

.

Konoha was a lot different in the day time. That much was easy to see. People were starting to move back to their homes, finding out that the war was indeed over. The few civilians—and ninja—that stayed in the village were cleaning up, and making sure that loved ones returned safely.

The many that had lost loved ones headed over to the giant rock in team 7's old training ground, knowing full-well that there would be many more names added onto the already huge list engraved on the dark stone. Even to Sasuke, it was quite a sad sight. This much depression and sadness. He made his mind up. There would not be another war, if he had anything to do with it.

.

.

.

Sasuke had been called into the Hokage's office a few days after everyone had returned to the village hidden in the leaves. He had been asked, rather politely, to show up and talk to the busty blonde Hokage. The Uchiha did not know much of her, but he had met her before. She had been the one who had healed him after the effects of Itachi's mangekyou, after all.

Inside the room were the members of team 7, team Kakashi and Taka. Karin and Sakura stood beside each-other, having struck a friendship with each-other. The two of them got along, oddly enough, and that actually made Sasuke slightly happier. He had never thought of the consequences of the two meeting, and whether or not it would chaotic.

"Alright. I suppose you're all wondering why you're all here?" the blonde Hokage said, looking up over manicured fingernails.

"… Something to do with Taka, team 7 and team Kakashi?" Naruto offered.

"Yeah," Tsunade nodded her head, "something like that."

"What is it?" the roseate asked.

"See…" the blonde said, "I'm wanting to keep the original teams together, but there's the fact of Sasuke."

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted, "What of it?"

Sakura spoke up, "He can only be in one team, right?"

Kakashi voiced his own opinion, "As _nice_," a touch of sarcasm there, "it is to have Sasuke here, I'd prefer to keep Sai."

"This isn't your decision, Kakashi," Tsunade's hazel eyes were on Sasuke, "it's his."

The roseate sighed; knowing this was a waste of time. He would choose Taka. Sasuke was the sort of guy who preferred to be on a team _he _organized. Plus, they were under _his _command, rather than Kakashi's. Again, another trait of the loner Uchiha.

The Uchiha groaned, "Why do _I _have to decide on this?"

"'Cause you have three options…"

"And they are…?"

"First option is that you stay with Taka," Tsunade glared at Naruto when he snorted, "second is that you rejoin your old teammates, along with Sai."

"And the third?" the roseate asked, tilting her head.

"… I can make a makeshift team. One that would utilize all of your exceptional talents. Each of you has a gift of some kind. Kakashi, the copy-nin. Juugo, the curse mark. Karin, healing capabilities. Suigetsu, changing his body into other substances. Sai, ex-ANBU and ROOT member. Sakura, medical-nin and superhuman strength," Tsunade paused and looked at both boys, "and the reincarnations of Ashura and Indra: Naruto and Sasuke."

"Wouldn't a makeshift team be implausible?" Sasuke questioned, "There's too many people."

"No, you wouldn't all be going out on missions at the same time," Tsunade said, "You'd have your own separate unit. Something like the ANBU, but not that. See, you'd be split up and singled out, depending on the mission you have been assigned. Of course, Kakashi would be leader, seeing as he has the most experience out of everyone."

"Tch," the Uchiha looked annoyed, "I'll choose the makeshift. It'd be easier to use everyone's abilities."

Tsunade grinned, knowing that he would choose this, "Good. 'Cause that was what was going to happen anyways."

Sasuke growled, "So you wasted our time?"

"Don't get snappy at me. You should—technically—be in prison for treason, Uchiha," Tsunade said, her eyes narrowing intently.

The Haruno pulled away, "We done? Good. I'm going."

She left in a dust of cherry blossom petals.

.

.

.

Why?

Why did Tsunade do that? It was cruel. _Beyond cruel_. It had only been a few days—barely a week—after the war had ended, and she had already put—or well, was _trying_—to put together new teams. Why would _anyone _add up three different teams? It was stupid. _Beyond _stupid.

"Mattaku," Sakura cursed to herself, popping on the kettle.

A warm beverage would be very nice right about now. She took down a cream coffee mug and filled it up with _nestle _brand coffee, dipping in two teaspoons of sugar. She moved over to the fridge and fetched the full cream milk.

"Sakura."

Quickly, the young woman turned around with a chakra infused fist, dropping the carton of milk and aimed her powerful fist at whoever the intruder was. Instead, the hit was blocked by a purple chakra form.

_Sasuke_.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura muttered, dropping her hand and then glaring at the ground where the milk had spilt.

"… You seemed unhappy with my decision," the Uchiha said, saying the words right off of his tongue.

"So?" the Haruno said, turning her back to him.

She then recoiled, making sure that the Uchiha was no longer behind her.

Sasuke had noticed, "You don't trust me."

It was not a question.

The green-eyed woman shook her head, "Now, what's happened the last times you were behind my back, Sasuke-kun?"

… Good point.

"I needed to talk to you about… _that_," Sasuke said.

"_And_?" the roseate's tone was dry.

… She was hiding herself. Hiding her scars. Her tears. The tears she would have cried when she was drinking her coffee. Of course, Sasuke had no way of knowing that.

"Tch," the Uchiha grunted, "… what happened that day—"

"I started it, alright?" Sakura said, shaking her head, "There's nothing. I shouldn't have done anything."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, changing the conversation's course, "Why would you want to… _kill me_?"

"Why?" she echoed, eyes darting down, "… I think the question is, 'why not?'"

"Hn, answer."

"… Doushite?"

Sasuke looked down, "Look, I have no right to… to try and cover up my actions, and make them seem like a _good thing_, 'cause I shouldn't have done that. The way I reacted… there was so many other ways I could have thrown you off, instead… I went for your life, twice.

"… You _loved _me. And you betrayed me on every level. Maybe… that was why I did that… I couldn't... I'd already lost so much, and to think that the light had went out…"

"Why are you telling me this?" the roseate asked, hesitant, "You made it perfectly clear that you—"

Sasuke charged forwards, grabbing her arm and slamming her up against her own bench. His fingers slid down to her wrists, holding her down and making sure that she could not escape his grasp.

"Let go," her voice was soft and demanding, but then became fearful within seconds, "G—Get off!"

"Iie," came Sasuke's silky reply, "… you heard what I said, ne?"

**_"_****_Like when the infinite tsukiyomi took place… and you just happened to be by Kakashi and Sakura… That's what I'm talking about. … You understand what I'm saying, don't you…?"_**

"O—Of course," Sakura stuttered.

"Then… did you hear Naruto at all...?" Sasuke asked quietly.

**_"_****_I do… I understand what you're saying and that's exactly how I had planned to act… But… at times like this, my body just moves on its own. … Just like back on the bridge…"_**

"Y—Yes, but I didn't understand… what was so important—"

"On the bridge, when I nearly died then, I sacrificed myself for Naruto. … My… body had moved on its own, at least… that's what I had said."

"So he…"

"He has a habit of shooting stuff right back at me, ne?"

**_"_****_Hey, you aren't hurt, are you… scaredy-cat?"_**

"What do you mean…?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nevermind. Either way… I didn't… what Naruto had said was true. I would have still tried to protect you and Kakashi. Even _Naruto _wanted to leave you guys, but he couldn't. … Heh, bonds, huh…?"

"Why…? You've always—"

**_"_****_You've always hated me, haven't you, Sasuke-kun? … I already knew…"_** (**2**)

"Don't," Sasuke said, knowing where this was coming to, "Stop that."

"Stop what—"

"_That_. Stop doubting yourself," the Uchiha said, shifting his hands away so she had some space, "I… came here to say that I'm… _sorry for everything_."

"… Why? I don't understand you, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, "Please, just… leave."

The raven-haired man turned his head and sighed, "… No."

"Huh?"

Sasuke, instead of pressing her up against the bench again, wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace, taking in her sweet scent.

"… The reason for the makeshift team is 'cause it's… easier, in a way. I can still go on missions with you, and still be with Taka."

"Does… Taka mean more to you than we do?"

"No…"

"Then why—"

Sasuke moved his fingers to Sakura's jaw and pulled her up, giving her a soft kiss on her lips—a mere brush. Not enough to _really _be counted as a kiss. The roseate gasped, and hiccupped in shock. He pulled his fingers behind her skull, pulling her into a more harder kiss, but to the point of still being an innocent one.

Sakura pushed her hands against his chest, "No… you…"

The Uchiha nipped at her lower lip, "Was I…?"

The question there made Sakura blush, "H—Hai…"

Sakura then bit her lip, "I'll tell you…"

"… Hn?"

"Why I… tried to…" she shook her head, "Sai just made me realize some things. … He pretty much implied that you would never be the old Sasuke-kun, and that…" she shook her head. "When we met face to face, you… _looked _the same. Awesome hair, same face… beautiful dark eyes… But your chakra… I had never felt anything like it. Not even with Sasori. You didn't _feel _like you. I tried to convince myself that you weren't _him_, that you weren't the one that I…

"But… it was _so _hard. When I had the kunai pressed against your back, I saw flashbacks – back in team 7 and those happy times, and the night you left… That… That memory there made me stop. I hesitated. I couldn't do it. Then you—"

Sasuke cut her off, slamming his lips against her again, giving her a bruising kiss that was sure to leave her lips sore in the morning. When he pulled a part, he licked her lips and watched her with calm eyes.

"… Even after all of this time," the Uchiha shook his head, "I can't… I can't say that I—_yeah_… but it's something else, Sakura."

"…?"

"Just… give me time, alright?"

Sakura smiled and kissed him.

Sure, they had issues to work out, but they would make it through.

She knew they would.

* * *

(**1**)—Nope, Kaka-sensei's not being a perv. It's kinda how he is when he says he "gets lost on the road of life", get it?  
(**2**)—Yeah, I think I got that wrong. Gomen to the huge SasuSaku fans – the even bigger ones than _me_!

* * *

**author's notes - **I'll probably make another one, as there is a lot that has not been connected. But don't full on count on it - I'm not exactly good at sequels either. Oh yeah, this turned out _way_ different to what I had in mind, and became extremely fluffy in the end. Gah. Sorry. OOCness from Sasuke, and it was out of nowhere, but yeah.

Anyways, I know that the SasuSaku fandom is pretty much... _iffy _about today's chapter, but Naruto and Kakashi are officially SasuSaku shippers, to be honest. Look, I know NaruSaku fans are probably going to troll the SasuSaku fandom, but I don't care. Just keep your heads up, alright? SasuSaku is what _we _believe in, for our own reasons-whether they personal, or for the sake of loving them.

Just know the whole SasuSaku fandom is there for your support.

Love you all :)

\- Red


End file.
